Macrosor Mandua
by WhiteMidnght
Summary: Hack mank alin shemrpre ancande muadios queandfigi. Manighal brondhri alcanari.


**The Mansion Incident**

** By Lylybell Aragon**

"Mom, are we going to the White House today?" I asked.

"Why, you want to go, Maria?" replied mom.

"Yah I want to go." I said

Mom was making breakfast which was eggs, bacon, sausage, and some squeezed lemonade, it was scrumptious. After I ate I packed my backpack with a camera and loads of film. Mom and I finally arrived at the White House. "Glorious!" I exclaimed, "Just glorious!"

We both went in the mansion, (which was the White House) someone first checked our bags. Then we toured the mansion. I finished the whole role of film even before the tour was done so everybody in my tour group had to wait 30 minutes for me to install the new role of film. "Click!" went the camera. It has been 1 hour and 23 minutes of touring the mansion, and I already finished 3 rolls of film!

We were both tired of walking and our feet were killing us! So we took a rest stop in a hallway on the third floor. Then we stretched a few times before walking again. After that we started touring again. After the tour I learned that the White House currently has 132 rooms, 32 bathrooms, 412 doors, 147 windows, 28 fireplaces, 7 staircases, 3 elevators, and 6 floors. I was so amazed and all I can all I can say was "Wow!"

The next day which was a Monday I told Griselda, my friend, about the whole trip to the White House. She was astonished for what I told her about the White House. When I was done telling her she started laughing in this creepy way. "Why are you laughing like that?" I asked Griselda.

"No reason, why?" she asked me.

"Never mind, why do you want to know any way?" I said suspiciously.

Suddenly the bell rang. Then we sprinted to our first period class which was math.

"Can anyone tell me the answer to this word problem; you just filled your tank with gas for $1.34 per gallon (including tax). You gave the clerk a $20 dollar bill and received $5.93 in change. Write a verbal model, assign labels, and write an equation to find the number of gallons of gas you pumped. Now do that on a piece of paper." said the teacher. Then the bell rang so the teacher told us to do that for homework. After that Griselda and I raced to our next period which was history. In that period we had a field trip to the White house. Then I just remembered to bring my camera! I was so mad at myself so from my school to the White House I was pouting the whole time.

During the field trip I visited the East Room which I didn't get to see the last time I went to the White House. And there I saw a portrait of the first family which was Mr. President, Mrs. President, and their son Davey. And then I suddenly there was this boy who came rushing down the hall. Soon I realized it was the boy in the portrait. "Oh, that must be the first son." I exclaimed! But I wonder what wrong with him because he was making these weird noises. So everybody started laughing and taking pictures of him. "He must be weird." said Griselda. So we started the tour again.

Then the field trip was over and we went back to school. "Wring!" the bell had just rang and I started walking home. When I got home I told mom about the whole incident about Davey, the first son. When I was done telling her she started laughing hysterically. It was so amusing seeing her laugh because she laughs in this snotty, choking kind of way.

When I went to school the next day Griselda was missing! I was wondering where she was so I asked the teacher. "I'm so sorry Maria she said she'll be here today but I guess she lied or something." said the teacher. So class started and I was franticly looking out the door to see if Griselda would walk in the classroom. But that didn't happen anytime at school today. So when I got home I jumped in the couch, grabbed the control, and switch it to channel 7."Breaking News, Breaking News! Umm... we are on!! Caca... sorry was clearing my throat there. We have breaking news America. We have just learned from an over looker near the White House that a girl that tried to kill Mr. President by stabbing him with a machete but luckily the president escaped from the room with a killer girl following him. Huh? What did you say? We have footage of that right now? Ok America we actually have some footage of the girl trying to kill the president. We are showing it in 3, 2, 1..." said the newscaster. "Huh? Who is that girl? OH MY GOD!! That is GRISELDA!! Mom, Mom you have to come here right this second!! Griselda is trying to kill the president of our country, our nation!" I yelled. So I jumped out of the couch and shook my mom telling her that I HAVE TO GO THERE NOW!! "Ok, Ok calm down Maria we will go there right now just calm down and take a long deep breath and we will go." said mom. So I took a long deep breath and I got in the car and mom drove to the White House.

So when we got there I ran out of the car frantically trying to find another way to get in the White House without trying to get in the front door. Then I stopped for a second to see why Davey was jumping out a window, he got out because he wanted to hit the newscaster with a baseball bat, and so he did. "I pity the newscaster." I said to my mother.

Then I found a way to get in. It was an open window that leads to the East Room so I snuck in by a ladder. Staying close to the wall I find Griselda chasing Mr. President and Davey destroying the White House, what a bad place to destroy and what a bad person to kill the president, I thought to myself. When I looked into the hallway all I can see was a carcass of our now dead president and a bloody machete knife lying on the president. It was a sight I could not see but I did anyway.

Then I spotted Griselda all bloody I even saw blood in between her fingernails. It was so nauseating seeing her that I almost vomited on myself but luckily I didn't. "Hey! I should talk to Griselda right now and face my fear of dying. So I shall do that." I whispered to myself. So I did do that. "Griselda!!" I yelled, "Why did you do that? If you go out you'll spend all your life in jail or even worst you'll be sentenced to death. Do you want that? Well either one of those will happen 'because you can't fix anything about that now." I said to Griselda in a mad way. "So my parents will do something about It." replied Griselda.

Then about 1 year from now Griselda gets sentenced to death.

Well about Davey he gets to spend all his life in jail.

Mr. President, he's having his funeral in 1 week which I attend and say a speech in front of all America.

And well for me I've been declared America's National Hero and they've actually made a monument of me in Washington D.C.

_The End_

1


End file.
